mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ynhockey
Angelspit: Please don't combine Heroes III and Heroes IV information: the Heroespedia is mainly about Heroes IV for now. But you can explain briefly how something has changed since Heroes III. Thanks for all your hard work by the way! Ynhockey: Heh, I thought that Heroes 3 was to be included since Heroes 4 is under spells (as a category) :P but thanks for clearing it up. In any case, I just wanted to contribute a few small things to Heroespedia (that's IMO the idea of a wiki :) everyone contributes a little bit instead of just a few people doing tons of work each), but by mentioning me on the news you made me care more :P so I'll definitely add stuff as time goes by. Angelspit: Actually, if we add another game to the scope, it's probably going to be Heroes V (that's why we set up game-specific categories). There are some vague plans to combine the Heroes III Wiki and this one, so we should focus on Heroes IV for now. Ynhockey: Say, how do I link to categories under different names? For example, I want to say Aiffe's Mandolin is an _link_ artifact _link_ (actually linking to the Artifacts category instead of the article 'artifact'). I tried with the | sign but it doesn't seem to work on categories. The only way I know of is to use an external link like this artifacts. Btw, to sign a post just use four tildas, or three if you don't want the date there. ~~~~Psychobabble 16:44, 21 Mar 2005 (MST) I haven't been able to link to a category either (here is the best I could do Category:Heroes 4. Thanks for the tip! Angelspit 19:20, 21 Mar 2005 (MST) Ahh, I finally remembered how to link to a category. Here is the code: here The double colon is required, and 'here' is the description of the link. Angelspit 20:05, 22 Mar 2005 (MST) Thanks for adding the Potions category. However, shouldn't the Potion of Immortality be listed under Artifacts as well? The Axe is there after all. Angelspit 05:30, 28 Mar 2005 (MST) Ynhockey: I don't think so - when there's a parent category, it shouldn't also be categorized under under the parent's parent. That's just my opinion of course. I didn't know about the Axe btw. I'll delete the artifacts categorization from it :P if you strongly disagree, plz say so quickly before I can do more damage ;) EDIT: Just wanted to add that this is not the same case as with the spells that are sometimes both under Mind Spells and Spells, because some spells don't fall under a special category and therefore it wouldn't be logical to put different spells at different hierarchy levels. However, I think that spells should be categorized under curses/blesses/summoning/attack and the main Spells link removed. But only if you approve, since there are many spell pages now, too much to edit if it's for nothing... The main category is used to get a complete list, while sub-categories are used for easier browsing. I think it works well that way for spells. Items, on the other hand, are not really artifacts... Angelspit 14:58, 28 Mar 2005 (MST)